


Teeny Tiny Park

by shanachie



Series: holiday fic 2015 [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Parker Being Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker comes across a surprising park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeny Tiny Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [illfindmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illfindmyway), [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> Somehow we came across a website talking about a teeny, tiny park in Portland and I just knew the Leverage crew had to run into the park!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Parker bounced on her tiptoes as she waited for the boys to catch up to her. “It’s a leprechaun park!” she exclaimed when they reached her.

“What?” Hardison blinked at her comment, looking around as he tried to find what she was talking about.

“Look. Look!” Parker pointed at the small tree in the center of the street. “It’s a teeny tiny park!”

Hardison blinked as he realized the little tree and bush were not a planter like he had first thought, but an actual park. He’d never seen anything that small, but of course Parker would notice it.

“Can we steal it?” Parker asked, looking at Eliot, who’d finally caught up with them.

“No!” both boys yelped.

“I don’t see why we can’t,” Parker protested.

“We can’t steal a living plant,” Eliot told her. “And if we take it, the other people can’t enjoy it.”

“And neither can the leprechauns,” Parker agreed.

“And neither can the…” Eliot started to say before realizing what he’d been about to say. “What?”

Parker giggled, waving at the park before tugging on Hardison’s hand. “Can we have our own park at the Brew Pub?” she asked as they headed down the street.

“It can be discussed,” Hardison agreed.

 

 

[There really is a tiny little park in Portland, Oregon. I knew the Leverage crew had to have run into it.](http://www.alearned.com/smallest-park)  



End file.
